pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Occultist
An occultist delves into the use of arcane tools and spells using their their intelligence, years of research, and just a slight bit of help from the shadow plane. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Class Skills The Occultist’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are as follows: Bluff (Cha), Computer Use (Int), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (All) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int) and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 5 + Int modifier. Class Features 'Weapon Proficiency' An occultist is proficient with simple weapons and talismans 'Spells' An occultist casts arcane spells drawn from the glamourist/occultist spell list presented in Spell Lists. An occultist must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the occultist must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a occultist's spell is 10 + the spell level + the occultist's Intelligence modifier. An occultistcan cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Progression. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). An occultist may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the occultist decides which spells to prepare. 'Cantrips' Occultists can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Progression under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. 'Craft Occult Relic' Craft Occult Relic is granted to an occultist as a bonus feat. This feat can only be acquired by Occultists. This allows them to create oddities such as Voodoo Talismans, Adornments, Jujus, and other items infused with the power of the shadow plane. 'Shadow Bond' At first level an occultist must make a talisman which serves as the focus of his spells. This talisman has a +2 shield bonus to AC and one of the following bonus feats; Spell Focus (Abjuration); Spell Focus (Conjuration); Spell Focus (Divination); Spell Focus (Enchantment); Spell Focus (Evocation); Spell Focus (Illusion); Spell Focus (Necromancy); or Spell Focus (Transmutation). Once selected, this talisman cannot be changed. In addition to the effects of the bonus feat given by the talisman; any spells cast from the school of the chosen focus have their effective caster level increased by 2. This talisman does not have an arcane spell failure chance even though it is in all respects, a type of shield. 'Arcane Research I' Starting at 2nd level, an occultist may begin to research arcane spells to add to her spell-book. This is the only way an occultist may gain new spells. This takes a base length of research as described, however, it is halved at each level. For instance, to research a level 1 spell with arcane research I, it takes 1 hour, with arcane research II, it takes 30 minutes and with arcane research III it takes 15 minutes. The DC to research a spell is on the following table: Also, depending on what kind of focus you chose on at 1st level, you may apply one of the following meta-magic feats to any spell cast from that school a number of times per day equal to your Intelligence Modifier without increasing it's required slot level. However, you cannot apply more than one of these feats at a time unless you increase it's slot level as required for each meta-magic feat applied(This includes Meta-Magic feats gained as feats rather than through arcane research). You may choose one effect at each rank of Arcane Research; Also, the occultist gains the following feats as bonus feats. Craft Wand and Scribe Scroll. 'Shadow Familiar' At 3rd level, an Occultist gains a denizen of Shadow as a contact. The Shadow creature can have HD equal to one-half the Occultist’s class level or less. This Shadow creature may or may not be overtly hostile toward humans, but it tolerates the Occultist. The Shadow creature will provide information or other minor assistance as requested by the Occultist. However, it might still omit important details depending on its relationship with the Occultist. The Shadow creature doesn’t accompany the Occultist on adventures, and it may not always be available when the Occultist wants it. In most cases, the Shadow contact can be called upon once per week, and the creature requires some form of compensation for each favor. Compensation can be a favor in return or something appropriate to the creature in question. If the Shadow creature dies, a new creature replaces it when the Occultist attains her next level in this class. This shadow Creature may research spells for you as well, but at the base time required for each spell researched. 'Summon Shadow' At 3rd level, a occultist can summon a shadow, an undead shade. Unlike a normal shadow, this shadow's alignment matches that of the occultist, and the creature cannot create spawn. The summoned shadow receives a +4 bonus on Will saves made to halve the damage from positive channeled energy and the shadow cannot be turned or commanded. This shadow serves as a companion to the occultist and can communicate intelligibly with the occultist. This shadow has a number of hit points equal to the occultist's total. The shadow uses the the occultist's base attack bonus and base save bonuses. If a shadow companion is destroyed, or the occultist chooses to dismiss it, the occultist must attempt a DC 15 Fortitude save. If the saving throw fails, the occultist gains one permanent negative level. A successful saving throw avoids this negative level. A destroyed or dismissed shadow companion cannot be replaced for 30 days. 'Bonus Feats' At 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th and 20th level, the Occultist gets a bonus feat of her choosing; however they cannot be combat feats. 'Spell Resistance' At 5th level, an Occultist has spell resistance equal to 12 + her Occultist level. It never interferes with her own spells, and she can voluntarily lower her spell resistance at any time. 'Arcane Research II' At 6th level the AC of your talisman is increased to +3, also you gain the following feats as bonus feats, Craft Staff and Craft Wonderous Item. 'Dire Spell' Starting at 7th level, once per day the Occultist may ignore all saves and caster level checks invoked by one of her spells so long as it is from the school of her choosing at first level. However this can only be done with spells that have numberical effects. At 13th she may do this twice per day; and at 19th, she may do this three times per day. 'Sever the Bonds' At 9th level the Occultist's creature type changes; She is considered a shadow outsider and gains the following bonuses: *Immunity to Poison *Resistance to acid 10 and electricity 10. *See in Darkness (Su) The Occultist can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, even that created by a deeper darkness spell. *Telepathy 'Arcane Research III ' At 10th level, the shield bonus to AC granted by your talisman is increased to +4 and gains the appropriate Greater Spell Focus Feat. Also, you may add one of the following properties to it. Animated, Hosteling(Shadow Animal Only), Radiant, Fortification (Moderate), Energy Resistance (Any), or a +2 enhancement bonus. In addition you gain the following feats as bonus feats; Craft Rod and Craft Construct. Also, the Occultist can perform research to find magic items once per level. The method and process is unique to the Occultist. There is no creation DC or GP cost for the magic items the Occultist gains with each new level attained in this class. When the Occultist attains 10th level, and upon attaining each new level thereafter, she uncovers one magic item through arcane research and study. The GM randomly selects the item, though the Occultist can make a Spellcraft check (DC 25) to specify the slot of the item gained, or they can choose slotless or consumable. 'Tome of Rage' Upon reaching 11th level; the shadow summoned by the Occultist can enrage as a free action as dictated by the Occultist; This effect has no round limit; an enraged shadow is granted the following: *Ghost Touch; and attacks do physical damage as a martyr of the same level. *+4 to Attack Rolls *Temporary Hitpoints equal to the Occultist's level *+2 Will Saves 'Shadow Attunement' Starting at 14th level; the Occultist has attuned herself with the plane of shadows. She is now immune to negative energy damage and can cast Shadow Walk at will. 'Sorcery' At 15th level; the Occultist is granted powerful manipulation of arcane magic; All force spells are treated as if the Occultist has an additional 4 caster levels. In addition, he gets a bonus of +4 to all saves and magic resistance against force effects. 'Tome of Zeal' Upon reaching 17th level; the shadow summoned by the Occultist's summon shadow class feature is granted the Occultist's intelligence modifier to all attack rolls. 'Death Attunement' At 18th level; the Occultist has attuned herself to the very forces of death. The occultist is now immune to death effects, and all death effects invoked by the occultist ignore spell resistance. 'Circles of Shadow' At 20th level the Occultist has mastered the power of the plane of shadows and may select one of the Circles of Shadow spells from the Occultist Spell List; These spells cannot be learned by any other means, even through the use of Techs, Feats and other abilities that would normally grant it. Category:Class Category:Black Metal/Red Blood Category:Classes